Mercurial's Call
|} Mercurial's Call - jest przedmiotem pochodzącym z The International Compendium 2014. Wypowiedzi głosowe Rozpoczęcie bitwy * From order, to disorder. * To entropy. To enmity. * The fight commences! Spawn * Spectre! * From elsewhere. From elsewhen. * Where is this? When is this? * Where was familiar, now is lost. * The Spectre gathers. Pierwsza krew * First blood. * First blood. All things become nothing! * Inaugural death. * The first to fall. Poruszanie się * That way! * Chosen course! * Forward. * Elsewhere. * There! * So it seems. * Where next? * Gliding. * Focusing. * Undaunted! * Away. * Now! * With certainty. * Forward! * There. * There! * Advancing. Atakowanie * Attack! * Submit. * Suffer! * Trauma! * Attack! * Now! * Slice! * Torment. * Harrowing! * Slice your neck. * Hunting. Rzucanie czaru * Found you. * Purpose! * Clear a path! * Flee your fate. Rzucanie Spectral Dagger * Spectral dagger! * No escape! * Sunless path! * Unimpeded. * Shaded way! * Spectral dagger! * The shade searches. Rzucanie Haunt * Disperse! * All are found! * Multiplicities! * So many, so few! * None escape. * I see all! * Soul divided! * Disperse! Rzucanie Reality * Arrival. * Reintegrate! * Coalesce! * Here! * Chosen! * This one must suffer! * This one must suffer! Osiąganie poziomu * Ascendant power! * Closer origin! * Ascension approaches. * Higher reaches! * Power gathers! * Darkness unfurls. * Yes! * Stronger! * Powers grow! * Soon they suffer. * A higher state of being! * He he ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! * Yes! * Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! * Eh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! * Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! * Ah ha ha ha ha! * Ah ha ha ha ha ha! * Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! * Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Zabijanie bohaterów * Miserable thing. * Inertia ends. * Shattered! * Into disorder! * Lesser essence. * Inferior being. * You find your level. * As deserved. * Who cannot endure, is entombed. * Resistance matters not. * Extinguished. * The weak perish. * Spectre sees all. * Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Zabijanie rywala * Sand King - To the sand you return. * Nature's Prophet - Your death was in this one's nature, prophet. * Magnus - A magnificent death. * Undying - Undying is not undying. * Chen - May your thralls feast upon you. * Treant Protector - And so your wood rots. * Lifestealer - Your life is stolen. * Abaddon, Alchemist, Batrider, Chaos Knight, Disruptor, Gyrocopter, Keeper of the Light, Luna, Mirana - You ride no more. * Doom, Shadow Demon, Shadow Fiend, Terrorblade - A demon returns to hell. * Doom, Shadow Demon, Shadow Fiend, Terrorblade - Back to hell with you. * Earth Spirit, Ember Spirit, Storm Spirit - Spirited Away. * Earth Spirit, Ember Spirit, Storm Spirit - Your spirit fades. * Earth Spirit, Ember Spirit, Storm Spirit - The spirit fails. * Bane - Sweet dreams. * Bane - Death is your nightmare! * Oracle - Did you foresee this? * Arc Warden - The warden falls. * Arc Warden - Imprisoned in death. * Winter Wyvern - The end of the eldest wurm. * Ancient Apparition, Crystal Maiden, Drow Ranger, Jakiro, Lich - Death's cold embrace. * Spirit Breaker - Broken once more. * Spirit Breaker - Who is broken now? Chybione zabójstwo bohatera * Slipped my grasp. * It slips away! * Unbecoming. * Incomplete. * Hsss! * Hss! * Ahhhh! * Hhhh! Ostatnie trafienia * Pitiful. * Small creature. * Released. * What is this? * Surcease. * Taken. * Nonsense. * Begone. * Depart. * A debt paid. * Lost coin. * Transcended by gold. Umieranie * Dissolving. * Free once more. * Dispersal. * What happened? * Home... * Death at last. * Ahhh... * The Spectre dissipates. * The Spectre is no more. * Death befouls the Spectre. * To a natural state. * Manifestation ends. * Cast away. * Ahhhh... Szybki respawn * Torn asunder, and remade! * The Spectre rises! Respawn * Remade manifest! * Here again? * What is ceaseless rises again. * What world is this? * No ascension. Not yet. * Like a Spectre in the night. * Tormenting once more. * When is this? * Remade. * Corporeal. Rzadkie * Spectre is everywhere. Spectre is nowhere... * A voice is heard, and a thought made into meaning. What is happening? * Why can I understand myself? Kupowanie przedmiotu * Wildest energies. * Strange exchange. * Well spent. * Gold imbued. * Now they will die. Kupowanie specyficznego przedmiotu * Abyssal Blade - Abyssal Blade! * Assault Cuirass - Assault Cuirass! * Black King Bar - Black King Bar! * Blademail - Blademail! * Butterfly - Butterfly! * Daedalus - Daedalus! * Diffusal Blade - Diffusal Blade! * Eye of Skadi - Eye of Spectre! * Heart of Tarrasque - Heart of Tarrasque! * Heaven's Halberd - Heaven's Halberd! * Manta Style - Manta Style! * Radiance - Radiance! * Refresher Orb - Refresher Orb! * Sange and Yasha - Sange & Yasha! * Satanic - Satanic! * Skull Basher - Skull Basher! * Vanguard - Vanguard! * Yasha - Yasha! * Eye of Skadi - Eye of Skadi! Kupując Aghanim's Scepter * Ah! Scepter! * Ah! Spectre! * Scepter for Spectre! * Ascendant scepter! Kupując Blink Dagger * Blink Dagger! * Leap dagger! Butelkowanie runy * Power conserved. * Biding time. * Held in abeyance. * For later. Dobicie * Denied. * Disordered. * Sacrifice. * Denied. * Death ensues. * Not for you. * The coin is ours. * None can hide. * Your efforts, wasted. * Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! * Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! * Ha ha ha. * Denied. * Denied. * Ahha ha ha ha. * Denied. * Denied. * Denied. * Denied. Strata * Defeated! * The end is now. * Broken once again! * The spectacle is ended. Wygranie * Victory! * Ascendancy! * The shattered stones of triumph! * All is ended! * Victory! Wzywanie brakującego bohatera * Missing top! * Missing middle! * Missing bottom! Znalezienie pospolitego kosmetycznego przedmiotu * Curious. * A discovery! Znalezienie średniego kosmetycznego przedmiotu * Well deserved! * What is this? Znalezienie rzadkiego kosmetycznego przedmiotu * Ascendants' gift! Wzięcie Aegis of the Immortal * Immortality! * Immutable energies. Aktywacja przyspieszenia * Haste! * Swift transcendence! Aktywacja podwójnych obrażeń * Double damage! * A rune to slay all foes. Aktywacja regeneracji * Regeneration! * The jewel of renewal. Aktywacja iluzji * Illusion! * Fractured again! * Triplication! * Echoed ascendancy! Aktywacja niewidzialności * Invisibility! * Imperceptible presence. Aktywacja nagród * A small reward. Próba użycia umiejętności podczas czasu oczekiwania * Not yet. * Not yet. * Not yet! * I'm not ready. * I'm not ready. * I'm not ready! * It's not time yet. * It's not time yet. * It's not time yet! Próba użycia umiejętności podczas braku many * Out of mana. * Out of mana! * Out of mana! * No mana. * No mana. * No mana! * Not enough mana. * Not enough mana! * Not enough mana! Podziękowanie * Thanks. * Gratitude. * Thanks. Przejście podczas ataku * Enemies attack! Drwina * Time and place conspire and congeal, and so this one is in the bag. Shitty Wizard * Shitty wizard. Crummy Wizard * Crummy wizard. Ból * Ugh. * Ahh! * Euah! * Guh! * Ah! * Huh! * Uh! * Ah! * Ahh! * Ah! * Eurh! * Ugh! Złość * Haah. * Err. * Ahh! * Rgh! * Rugh! * Rrah. * Rrrr! Szczęście * Ahh! * Hooh! * Hah! * Hhoh! * Hah! * Yeahaha! * Ah. * Ahh! * Hhhh! Śmiech * Hm hm ha ha! * Ehha ha ha ha ha ha ha! * Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! * Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! * Hm hm hm hm hm hm hm! * Da ha ha ha! * Hnn! * He he he he he he he! * Ehha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Pochrząkiwanie * Hh! * Ha! * Hah! * Rrah! * Eah! * Ruah! Ta strona zawiera treści z dota2.gamepedia Kategoria:Ekwipunek